Zero and Yuuki's Fun Trip At The Zoo!
by a n g e l i c o r p s e
Summary: The first time Yuuki has never went to the zoo and Zero is the tour guide for only his girlfriend but a sudden event happens... One-Shot fic! ZeroXYuuki! Enjoy!


_I don't own VK in any way so this story is based on my ideas but characters and storyline of VK is copyrighted. One-shot fic!_

* * *

It was a chilly afternoon in March when Yuuki and Zero went to the park and saw some interesting creatures all different shapes and sizes. This was Yuuki's first time at the zoo since she knew Zero had to have gone since he started to explain about these animals she have never seen before. She pointed at the lizards' area and thought they were awesome creatures. She was holding Zero's hands feeling so excited for what they might do. They slithered their tongues at the audience as the little children especially Yuuki got so thrilled on their toes.

"Wow Zero! I never seen these animals before? Are they warm-blooded or cold-blooded?" Yuuki asked Zero with uncertainty about the lizards.

Zero felt his hand getting tighter and tighter by the huge energy that Yuuki was giving off to him.

"Are you enjoying yourself Yuuki? You seem **_intense_**?"

Yuuki looked at Zero with such enthusiasm and she got all glittery about the lizards still.

"Yeah…but you still haven't answered my question. Are these lizards cold-blooded or warm-blooded?"

Zero pointed out the sign that described what type of lizard it was to Yuuki as her first time in the zoo excited her to see more.

"Its cold-blooded, they are all cold-blooded. This is a Komodo Dragon…"

Yuuki went closer to the fence and was about to extend her hand out to the Komodo dragon. Zero ran over to her quickly and grabbed her body away from the fence.

"You know that thing could have bit you."

Yuuki moved away from Zero as she knew what he was comparing this too.

"A vampire." Yuuki said all mad and ticked off at Zero for saving her life.

He turned Yuuki around and yelled at her back with such worry and care.

"What in the world were you thinking Yuuki?" Zero said to her as she was still turned away from looking into his sorrowful eyes.

"I-I wanted to see was he or she kind since they are cold-blooded."

Zero sighed and walked away from the lizards' area to tour the rest of the zoo. Yuuki dragged Zero to the food court to enjoy some lunch.

"This is the first time in a while since we been together like this."

Zero laughed as he saw this huge chunk of strawberry on Yuuki's left cheek after she drank down a whole smoothie drink. He couldn't stop laughing to the point he wasn't even that hungry to eat his meal. Zero leaned in over the table to get the strawberry off her cheek. He then ate the strawberry and kissed Yuuki's lips. He couldn't stop his love for her. It was so strong that Yuuki pulled back and blushed at the moment with Zero. As he did the same thing Yuuki did and smiled at her.

"Umm…Zero, thank you for taking me to the zoo. I also thank you for saving my life."

Zero smiled and ate three French fries in his mouth not looking at Yuuki as she went up from the table to get a milkshake.

"One milkshake please!"

The cashier gave her the amount to pay for as she was getting her cup to fill up for her to drink.

"That will be five dollars and fifteen cents my dear."

Yuuki went into her purse and couldn't find her five dollars. "Oh no! I cannot pay for—"

Zero walked up to the cashier with the exact amount as he got her chocolate milkshake she wanted. She thanked Zero for the lunch.

"Thanks Zero, I love you."

Yuuki went on her tipy-toes and kissed Zero as he was holding her body. As she was lifted from the ground, Master Toga Yagari stepped in and saw what was going on.

"My stupid apprentice when will you learn not to have love interfere with your job as a hunter?"

Zero told him with a tone of respect towards his Master.

"Sorry Master…I promised this day with Yuuki a while back and I forgot to tell you—"

Master Toga Yagari got furious with his answer that he was spending the day with Yuuki.

"You will do more extensive training tomorrow, I will be adding another four hours to it. Well, have fun on your break, Zero."

Master Toga Yagari left the park with a cigarette in his right hand putting it in his mouth as he headed towards the entrance. Yuuki and Zero looked at each other, holding hands and enjoyed the rest of the park together.

"You want to do this another time Zero? Next time, I want to see the tigers and the sea creatures."

Zero smiled holding her hand tightly as he slightly looked to his left at Yuuki thinking about the future dates they would go on. Zero and Yuuki walked together towards the mammals' exhibit.

"Zero, I love these creatures! They are like cats both with huge fur around them like a poodle."

Zero read the sign again since Yuuki wasn't trying to read it.

"They are Asiatic lions, Yuuki. They have a huge legend among them…"

Yuuki went all crazy over the lions as she was still holding his hand.

"This is the best date over Zero. Our next date, can we go to the pool?"

Zero shrugs and with his grin on his face and nodded in reply.

"Of course Yuuki, how about for next month's anniversary together we will go to the pool and I will tell Master that I am going to go with you there, without any interruptions."

Yuuki chuckled at Zero and peck him on the cheek as they walked towards the exit to the zoo.

"Yes. I enjoy being with you Zero, you brighten my day every day."

The sun was slowly setting as the day became night and the two went back home to the academy and never expected Kaien Cross to worry about their return at the front door.

"Both of you go to bed now! I was worried—"

Yuuki and Zero broke their link together and went into their respectable rooms for the night. Kaien Cross shook his head and went to all the rooms and shut off the lights.

"Good night boys and girls."

Kaien Cross shut the door to his room and his eyes were glowing like diamonds in the night...

* * *

**_**Please Review**_**

* * *


End file.
